


The Bookstore

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: Drawn to the cute cat in the window, Jongdae got a job in the local bookshop, only to find the cat belonged to someone else. Someone Jongdae finds himself fascinated with. Can he survive the summer without making a total fool of himself in front of his crush, or will he find more amongst the pages?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	The Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Exo Seasonal Fest- Round 4. Prompt: #306 Jongdae interviews to work at a local bookstore over the summer because of the cute cat he saw sunning behind the window. Unfortunately, said cat belongs to the owner of the artisanal coffee shop adjoining the store (Minseok), not the bookstore. Now Jongdae is stuck working for a bookstore which he was interested in only because of the cat until university starts up again, trying to accomplish things while /totally/ not being distracted by Minseok for the entirety of the workday. Pairing Jongdae/Minseok Season Summer Rating Any + One obligatory scene featuring Minseok Brewing Coffee™, please. -None

A warm breeze ruffled Jongdae’s unruly dark hair as he walked down the crowded street. Of course, it was crowded. Summer was in full swing. The little town was always bustling, being between the school and business districts, but beautiful weather always brought everyone out. 

Students of all ages were about, mixing in seamlessly, ready to enjoy their few months of freedom. To his right, Baekhyun prattled on, making all sorts of plans, whether Jongdae agreed or not. Movies and camping, he was okay with. The waterpark was a hard pass.

“Come on, Dae. It’ll be fun!”

“Oh, yes. Being the dweeb in a life vest will really make my summer. I am not going,” Jongdae groaned.

“Hey, maybe you’ll find some super hot lifeguard to rescue you in the wave pool.” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, God. I’m definitely out.”

“We’ll see.” Baekhyun kept walking. “Where’d you say this store was? I can’t believe you’re actually doing this. You’re ruining all my plans!”

“Some of us don’t have full scholarships, Byun. Plus, the book store offers discounts to employees and is willing to order my books if they don’t already carry them. And! How am I supposed to participate in said plans if I can’t pay for it?”

“You know I’d help you,” Baekhyun whispered.

“I know you would, but I can’t keep mooching off of you. Neither one of us made enough in the library.”

“You’re not mooching,” Baekhyun grumbled. “You just want to spend your time with a stupid fluffy cat.”

“Speaking of, he’s in the window again.” Jongdae pointed.

“Holy hairball, batman,” Baekhyun muttered. “I bet it sheds like crazy.”

“Like Mongryong doesn’t shed. Even my clothes have fur everywhere, and he lives with your brother.” Jongdae tapped at the glass, pretty feline eyes followed his every move.

“Hey, my dog is the bestest boy. Leave him alone. Cats are monsters.” Baekhyun shuddered.

“Oh, shut up,” he laughed, pulling a tissue from his pockets to wipe his prints away.

“Here, I’ll do it.” An employee stepped out, towel in hand. “Good morning, by the way.”

“Good Morning. I’m supposed to be meeting someone for an interview. I’m a little early.” Jongdae shifted his weight. “This is my friend, Baekhyun.”

“Ah, yes. We were expecting you. I’m Junmyeon.” He finished with the window and leaned against the door, eyeing Baekhyun’s backpack. “Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. Summer work?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m double majoring, so I’m taking a few extra classes to stay on top of it.”

“Ah.” Junmyeon nodded. “What’s your majors?”

“Same as Dae. Music and business.”

“Well, I mentioned to Jongdae on the phone, I majored in business if you need help with anything. Or you could ask my brother. He double-majored too. Great minds, huh?”

“I don’t know about great. More like deluded.” Baekhyun laughed.

“He whines, but he loves it.” Jongdae ruffled his hair.

“Sure, I’m a masochist.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Call me when you’re done.”

“Hey, wait,” Junmyeon called after him. “We aren’t open yet, but you can sneak through into the cafe if you’d like. Tell them I sent you.” 

“Oh, awesome. I was probably going to sweat to death in the park. I appreciate it.” Baekhyun laughed, following them inside. “I’ll be in there for a bit.”

As Jongdae trailed after Junmyeon, the cat hopped down from the window, twining around his legs with a meow. Jongdae didn’t know where to look first. The store was something from a magazine, all high ceilings with wall to wall shelves with sliding ladders attached at intervals. Jongdae loved it. It even had a spiral staircase to the second floor, giving it an old-timey feel. He was so preoccupied that he nearly tripped over the cat, twice.

“Tan! Shoo!” Junmyeon hissed with the cat merely blinking at him.

“He’s okay,” Jongdae whispered, picking the cat up, scratching behind his ear. “Aren’t you? I’ll take the purring as a yes.”

“Interesting. Tannie doesn’t befriend just anyone. That’s a good sign. Have a seat,” Junmyeon said, gesturing to the table and chair, then ducked behind the counter for the paperwork. 

Tan snuggled in Jongdae's lap while he waited for Junmyeon, who he assumed was a manager, to gather the forms. The guy looked too young to be an owner, professional, but young. 

“Actually, I am an owner,” He laughed, sitting across from him, “Didn’t I say that when we scheduled the interview?”

“I don’t think so, but— you’re so young. Oh, man. Shut up, Jongdae.”

“I get that a lot.” Junmyeon laughed again. “My parents owned it before they died.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jongdae said.

“Thank you. It’s been an adventure, to say the least. My eldest brother was forced to step up in a big way since he was adamant that we finish school. I don’t think either of us would have survived without him,” Junmyeon said, a fond smile growing. “Once I graduated, I took over here while he runs the coffee shop, and Nini floats in between. Anyway, you’ll meet them both at some point.”

“Sure, if I get the job,” Jongdae whispered as he finished filling in his contact information and mediocre job history.

“Did you forget, I have an in with the owners,” Junmyeon said, tucking the paper into a folder with nothing more than a cursory glance, and pulled another page out. “So, based on our phone call last week, I worked out a schedule for you. I have your classes marked. You let me know if this is too much, not enough, or if something needs to be changed.”

“You’re not going to call my references or background check?” 

“Well, Tannie is a pretty good judge of character.” Junmyeon glanced down to where the cat was snoozing in Jongdae’s arms. “Drop him. I’ll show you around and introduce you to the others.”

Good grief, all of his coworkers were going to give him a complex. Chanyeol and Sehun were both tall and wide. Jongdae looked like a child next to them. However, they had him doubled over in seconds. Chanyeol reminded him of Baek, which was comforting and scary at the same time. Sehun was hysterical, mostly at Junmyeon’s expense, but Junmyeon dished out as much as he took. 

Yes, he’d fit in here just fine.

When a couple of customers approached, Junmyeon suggested they visit the cafe, leaving Chanyeol and Sehun to handle things. Wow! The cafe was the exact opposite of the book store, completed with sleek and modern designs, with a few comfy booths and practical tables. It was clear they had expanded into whatever used to be next door to have proper space for everything. Whoever did this was a genius. 

Junmyeon was immediately overtaken by what Jongdae assumed were regulars, given they knew each other’s names. He spotted Baek in the corner booth with books spread out, his headphones in, and two empty coffee cups. 

Oh boy! Baekhyun and that much caffeine was bad news. 

Unsure if his interview was actually over, Jongdae moved off to the side instead of joining Baek. Tan was watching him from another cat bed on the sunny windowsill. Jongdae squatted down to pet him, laughing when the cat climbed on him.

“Tannie likes you.” The voice came from behind him. “I’m kinda jealous. Tannie can be a bit of a dick.”

“I can see that with the way he watches people.” He settled the cat back in the bed and stood. His breath caught in his throat when he met the man’s striking feline eyes. 

“I’m Minseok,” he said, then held up his hands. “Before you say it. Yes, I know I look like a cat. Or, more specifically, my cat.”

“They say pets tend to favor their owner. I just didn’t think it would be so literal.” He was perfectly fine with letting Minseok think his staring was because of that and not because he was absolutely gorgeous. “I’m Jongdae, by the way.”

“I know.” Minseok’s cheeks bunched in a wide grin. “Well, welcome. Your buddy is back there studying, or so he says. Can I get you a drink?”

“Uh, sure.”

Minseok introduced Kyungsoo and Jongin and left Jongdae at the edge of the pickup counter. “What will it be?” He called from the machines.

“Oh, uhm, anything. Just not super sweet and extra cream, please.”

“You got it.”

The coffee grinder whirled to life while Minseok grabbed a fresh cup with ice. Oh! How could he know Jongdae preferred iced coffee? Jongdae stared, slack-jawed, as Minseok quickly tamped and loaded the machine. 

Could someone actually look that incredibly hot while brewing coffee? Yes. Yes, they could. Jongdae watched as Minseok prepped a second shot, rolled the sleeves of his crisp white shirt up, and began to whisk the first shot with a bit of sugar. By hand. The muscles in his arms flexed with the movement, and Jongdae felt his cheeks heat. Kyungsoo gave him a knowing smile and pat his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. 

When the second shot was done, Minseok poured it over ice, added a generous amount of milk, and topped it with the whipped coffee from the bowl. “Here you go. Mix it before you drink.”

“Thanks.” Jongdae mixed it as instructed, took a small sip, and groaned. “God, that’s good.”

“Yeah? I’m debating on adding it to the menu.”

“You should.”

“You can go join your friend, I’ll let my brother know where you are,” Minseok peeked over at Junmyeon, who was gesturing wildly with an older couple.

“You must be his younger brother. I’m confused about the nickname, though,” Jongdae blurted.

Minseok laughed hard at that. “You must mean Jongin’s nickname, Nini. He’s the youngest of us.”

“Oh, I assumed, I’m sorry.” 

“It happens a lot, actually. I’m used to it. You should have seen the meeting when I was trying to get the expansion plans approved,” he grinned, “Anyway, back to the nickname. When I was little, I started calling Junmyeon, Myeonnie. So when Jongin was born, he was Jonginnie, but it got shortened to Nini because that’s all Myeon could say.”

“If you're sharing embarrassing nicknames, you should tell him what yours is, Minnie,” Jongin whispered as he passed with a tray of muffins.

“Uh-oh. Someone looks like an angry kitty now,” Jongdae said, then flinched as Minseok transferred that hard gaze to him. “Sorry.”

“You’ve been here five minutes, and you’re already starting in on me,” Minseok pouted at him.

The sheer cuteness had Jongdae sucking in a sharp breath. How in the fuck was he supposed to work knowing that the epitome of his ideal man was feet away? Nope! No way in hell could Jongdae work here.

“I think you broke him,” Baekhyun said, coming up from behind them. “You okay, there?”

“Shut up, Baek,” Jongdae snapped, trying to compose himself. 

“Excuse me,” Minseok said as more customers came in from the bookstore.

By that point, Junmyeon was watching them, whispering back and forth with Jongin and Kyungsoo. Great. Just great. Looks like he didn’t have to worry about working with the irresistible god-like creature known as Minseok since he’d be fired before he started.

“Oh, God. Jongdae, be quiet,” Baekhyun put a hand over his mouth. “I think I’ll just take him home now.”

“Sure thing,” Junmyeon grinned. “See you tomorrow, Jongdae.”

Baekhyun shoved all his stuff haphazardly into his backpack and hauled a still mumbling Jongdae out of the store.

**

Over a week later, Minseok leaned against the wall, typed out a quick text, and waited for Soo to let him in. He was halfway to the shop when he realized he didn’t have his keys. How the hell did he forget them? Thankfully, he had a spare set in the safe, so he could get into his house tonight. That was if he locked it to begin with. 

“You forgot your keys?” Kyunsoo asked the second he opened the door.

“Yeah. I haven’t been sleeping well.” Minseok answered, headed straight for the coffee machines. 

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with the new guy, would it?” Kyungsoo said, making Minseok cringe. “Why do you have this incessant need for everyone to like you?”

“I don’t. It’s not possible. Though, I’d prefer civility if I’m supposed to work with him. He looks at me like I killed his puppy.”

“Baek’s the dog person,” Kyungsoo laughed. “Jongdae’s probably embarrassed about the other day.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you should talk to him?”

“No, I don’t want to make either of us more uncomfortable. Are those done,” he pointed to the trays of croissants, changing the subject.

“Yeah. Go sit for a few, I’ll make you a sandwich.”

Minseok made himself a double shot of espresso and slumped into a booth. Maybe he could sit here for a few minutes. He leaned back, his eyes fluttering closed despite trying to keep them open. Minseok didn’t hear Jongin come in or the concern in his voice as he spotted him.

Forty minutes later, Kyungsoo gently shook his shoulder, “Minseok. I’m sorry, man. Wake up.”

“Hmm, what?” He blinked against the light. “What happened?”

“You fell asleep.”

“What! What time is it?” He scrambled to his feet and checked his watch. “Oh, shit. I have so much to do.”

“Relax, Hyung. We took care of it.” Jongin gestured.

Minseok looked around to see everything set and ready to go. “Thank you.”

“Listen, I fed Nini your breakfast since you dropped out, drooling on the table.”

“Shut up, Soo.” Minseok slapped a hand to his face, wiping away any evidence.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Kyungsoo laughed, “You make us coffee, I’ll make us new sandwiches.”

“Thank you again.”

Wandering behind the counter, Minseok made fresh cups of coffee and leaned against the smaller fridge. What the hell was going on? Was he losing his mind? He was only thirty for crying out loud! Sure, sleep usually eluded him in the summer, but this? This was getting to be too much.

Kyungsoo brought them out greasy bacon egg and cheese croissants. They stood side-by-side, eating quietly. Minseok could sense his concern, but was grateful he didn’t voice it. A second later, he learned why. Junmyeon came tearing through the book shop. 

“Are you okay? This is so out of character for you. Are you sick?”

“Oh, my God. Calm down. I’m allowed to have an off day.”

“Uh, Hyung. It’s been over a week.” Jongin joined in.

“No, It’s been since Jongdae,” Junmyeon snapped. “Do you want me to fire him?”

“What, why would I want that? I have no problem with him.” Minseok tried to walk away, wanting out of this conversation. What was with everyone thinking he had an issue with Jongdae?

“Quit it, Hyung. You can’t avoid us. We’re worried.”

“Nini’s right.”

“Jun, give him a break. You two are prone to fuck-ups this close to anniversary. Minseok deserves that right as well,” Kyungsoo pointed out, causing all three brothers to recoil.

Truth-be-told, Minseok had forgotten how close the date was. Was that why every little thing seemed so much more significant than it needed to be? It had to be, there was no other explanation, was there?

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon groaned and pulled a bewildered Minseok into a hug.

“Myeon, you’re going to squeeze me to death,” Minseok rasped out.

“Oh!” Junmyeon stepped back with a sheepish grin. “You know, sometimes I forget you’re human.”

“As opposed to what?” Minseok huffed. 

“I don’t know. You always seemed to keep it together.”

“I guess it’s finally caught up to me. I can’t believe it’s been five years.”

“I know.” Junmyeon sniffed. “I miss them so much.”

“Hyung, don’t you dare start,” Jongin warned, tears building.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon wrapped an arm around him, “Minnie, is there anything we can do? You can stop being the strongest of us, you know.” 

“Okay, that’s enough now,” Kyungsoo sighed, pushing Junmyeon towards the bookstore. “Myeon, go get yourself together. Jongin, you’ll be alright for a sec? I need Minseok’s opinion on something in the kitchen.”

“Go, I’m fine.” Minseok bumped Junmyeon’s shoulder as he followed Kyungsoo into the back. “Soo—”

“If you thank me one more time, I’ll kick you!”

“Actually, I was going to bitch at you for calling my brother.”

“You really think I would do that?” Kyungsoo scowled, banging pans around, washing them for the next batch of baking. “He called because he was running late, and Jongin answered.”

“Oh,” Minseok sighed.

“Look,” Kyungsoo slid the clean tray into the drying rack and faced him. “I’m not going to lecture you, but hear me out. You're both my boss and my friend. Quite honestly, I’m worried.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m fine.”

“Bull shit, Hyung.”

“Please?”

“No, Minseok. You can hide from your brothers, but you can’t hide it from me.” Kyungsoo folded his arms across his chest.

“I’m not,” Minseok backtracked as Soo glared at him. “I mean now that you brought it up, I can see I’ve been quiet. I guess subconsciously, it just happens.”

“It seems worse this year.”

“Maybe it is. You’ll be alright if I run inventory?” Minseok shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Sure, thing,” Kyungsoo saw straight through the request but understood the need to be alone. “You know, I could call Yeol if you wanted to go home?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Really.”

“Okay.” He didn’t look convinced but dropped the subject anyway. “One more thing.”

“Hmm?”

“Try to talk to Dae. He’s having a hard time. He thinks you hate him.” With that, Kyungsoo let the kitchen door swing shut.

Talk about emotional whiplash. Minseok sat at his desk, rubbing at his temples. What did Kyungsoo mean, Jongdae thinks he hates him? Minseok had no idea what happened to make him feel that way, considering they only spoke on his first day. One second, Jongdae was enjoying the coffee while chatting, and the next Baekhyun was dragging him away. He hadn’t been back in the cafe since.

Sure, Baekhyun had been in. Multiple times. He was always friendly, which confused Minseok even more. He had no doubt that Baekhyun would have chewed him out if he had said something stupid. Then again, Baekhyun clearly came in to flirt with Kyungsoo. 

Minseok completed inventory and placed an order for the things they were low on while his mind ran in circles. He figured he was better off staying out of it, despite what Soo said. That was until he saw Jongdae slink passed. No, he couldn’t ignore that. The poor guy looked tortured.

**

Junmyeon was on the phone at the counter when Jongdae walked in for his shift. The first couple of days he spent cleaning up the shelves and learning the layout, so he could guide people to what they were looking for easier. He’d only been on the register once and definitely needed more time to figure it out.

“Good morning,” He said, pulling the phone away from his face. “Go get yourself a coffee, and I’ll meet you in a few.”

Nodding, Jongdae made his way through the store, but not to the cafe. He still couldn’t face Minseok after he embarrassed the hell out of himself. Instead, he ducked around a shelf to the tables and sat. 

Tannie found him seconds later, hopping into his lap. Jongdae grinned. He’d missed the little furball since Minseok apparently only brought him one or two days a week. 

The worst part about everything was he could really use a coffee. Junmyeon had warned him yesterday that today was publication day. Which meant they had to rotate a lot of the inventory. 

“You look like you need this.” Minseok put a cup in front of him. “Iced Americano, two sugar, two cream.”

“How do you do that?” Jongdae stared at the cup, avoiding eye contact.

“What?”

“Know exactly what I want,” Jongdae whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I’ve been doing this for almost five years. You learn to read people. Jongdae, do you—?” Minseok folded his arms across his chest. 

“Do I?” Jongdae asked when Minseok trailed off.

“I mean, did I—? It’s just Soo said—”

“Here you are.” Junmyeon came from the cafe, stopping dead when he saw Minseok half-hidden by a cardboard display. “Oh, I didn’t mean to barge in.”

“You didn’t,” Minseok shook his head, “Good luck today.”

Jongdae frowned at his back. What was Minseok going to ask? He picked at his fingers for a moment, then realized he didn’t have time to dwell on it. “Sorry. I’m ready.” He set Tan on the floor and stood up.

“If you want to go talk to him?”

“No, he was only bringing me a coffee.” 

“Alright,” Junmyeon sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Let’s get to it, then.”

They started by reorganizing the stockroom. Then moved on to restocking shelves. Up the ladder, fill the shelf, down the ladder, and repeat. Jongdae learned very quickly why most of his coworkers filled their shirts out so well. He must’ve carried a thousand pounds worth of books back and forth. Jongdae wasn’t built for that. He was genetically blessed with a high metabolism and no need for workout sessions. Perhaps, he should reconsider some weight lifting.

The best part was, he was allowed to take some of the books to read before release dates to make recommendations easier. Grant it, he had to sign confidentiality contracts, or it wasn’t allowed. Not only would Jongdae get fired, but the store could be sued if anything leaked.

After closing, they finished setting up the last display for the newest release from a popular author and called it quits. Jongdae’s arms and legs were jelly. “How often do you do this? I feel like I just joined the gym.”

“Usually, Minseok helps me. I suppose I could’ve asked Sehun but didn’t want to leave you upfront alone since Chanyeol is off today. Was it that bad?” Junmyeon eyed him, sliding over a bottle of water he pulled from the mini-fridge under the counter.

“No, no. I wasn’t prepared,” Jongdae laughed at himself, then gulped down some water, nearly choking when Tan jumped in his lap. “I hate physical activity. I mean, exercise anyway. Perhaps that’s why the furball likes me.”

“That’s surprising. You’re pretty slim. I pegged you for a runner, at least.”

“High metabolism. Baekhyun hates it. I eat, he gains,” Jongdae said. 

“Oh, god. Don’t tell either of my brothers. All three of us work our asses off to maintain ourselves.” Junmyeon shuddered. “Suggestion.”

“Sure,” Jongdae said, polishing off his water.

“Go home, take some anti-inflammatories, and a hot shower. You’re going to be sore as hell tomorrow.” Junmyeon clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Jongdae chuckled, gently nudging Tan to the floor. “See you on Tuesday.”

**

Minseok was in the kitchen, elbow-deep in hot soapy water when Baekhyun poked his head through the door, “What are you doing back here?”

“Sorry! I’m just excited, Soo said it was okay since you’re closed,” He hoisted himself up on the metal island that Kyungsoo used to roll out pastries. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?” Minseok laid the machine parts out on a clean towel to dry.

“Get your ass off that table!” Kyungsoo yelled from the door.

“What the Fraggle rock!” Baekhyun jumped about six feet, clutching his chest. “Could’ve warned me.”

“Did you? Just say? Fraggle rock? Are we ten?” Minseok had to hold on to the sink for support, he was laughing too hard. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun grumbled, taking the spray bottle from Kyungsoo to clean the counter again. “Anyway, I got an A on that project you helped me with. You should see the notes the professor left.”

“I didn’t help you. I just let you talk at me until you figure it out on your own. Give yourself the credit you deserve, man. You worked hard on that.” Minseok clapped him on the shoulder, noticing the backpack. “Did you come right from class?”

“Yeah, I figured we’d stop in on our way home. Junmyeon let us in.”

“Us? Did you leave your best friend out there?” Minseok stalked over to the door to find him kneeling down, muttering to Tan, “Jongdae?”

“Hi.” He raised his hand in an awkward wave.

“You can come back too. Just don’t sit on Soo’s table. Tan, stay!” Minseok pointed at the cat and held the door open for him to pass. “How’d you do?”

“Ugh! I don’t want to talk about it,” Jongdae whined. 

“Dae, it’s not the end of the world.” Baekhyun reached out only for Jongdae to side-step him.

“I know that, Baek,” he sighed, “I’m just frustrated. I have two days to redo the whole thing, and I have no idea where I went wrong.”

Without thinking, Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s arm, dragging him out to a booth. “Get all your stuff out, and we can look at it. Coffee?”

“You literally just finished cleaning the machine. Okay, okay. Yes, please.” Jongdae opened his backpack, grumbling. “Ever hear the phrase if looks could kill? It’s the epitome of one Kim Minseok. Wonder why I’m petrified to be near him.”

“Do you know you have a habit of thinking out loud?” Minseok asked, rooted in place. Petrified?

“Oh, God,” Jongdae laid his head on the table. “Just go away.”

“I have a better idea,” Minseok waited for Jongdae to look at him. “I know a little spot with the best wings and a crazy selection of beers.”

“Huh?” Jongdae eyed him.

“I’m not suggesting we get hammered. You’ve had a rough day today, and tomorrow is the fifth anniversary of my parents. I think we both could use a night out. Plus, it will give the pain in the asses a chance to do something other than annoy me with their mooning at each other while we work.”

“Wow, Minseok, I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“Nope, don’t do that. Not tonight. Tonight, I want to stuff my face with spicy chicken and sample beer from around the world. What do you say?” 

Minseok held his breath, hoping that Jongdae would agree. He wasn’t lying when he said he needed the night out. Tomorrow, he would be having the obligatory dismal dinner he and his brothers were forced into with their Uncle to ‘honor’ his parents. 

“I’m going to regret this. I just know, I’m going to regret this.” Jongdae slid out of the booth. 

“You won’t. I can’t vouch for Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo and I are pretty chill.” Minseok started for the kitchen, laughing when he spotted the two of them with their noses pressed to the glass. “Or not. Nosey bastards. Watch this.”

Acting like he was going for the machines, Minseok cut around the counter, knowing the brats couldn’t see him from this angle. He managed to stay hidden to smack them both, albeit gently, with the door.

“What the hell, Minseok.” Kyungsoo straightened his glasses, grin not leaving his face.

“Either of you got plans for tonight?” 

“Other than homework, I don’t,” Baekhyun said. 

“What are you thinking?” Kyungsoo asked, hesitant to agree.

They were quick to agree when Minseok explained what he had in mind. He had Jongdae and Baekhyun lock their computer bags in the safe, while Minseok and Kyungsoo changed into the spare clothes they left in the office for nights like tonight. Or worse, a mishap with the coffee machines.

“I call shotgun,” Baekhyun yelled, running for the passenger seat the second they were outside.

“Baek,” Jongdae chased after him, whining at full volume.

“You know, he’s kinda cute when he whines,” Soo whispered.

“Whatever you’re plotting, stop it.” Minseok glared at him while locking the back door.

“You know me better than that,” Kyungsoo said, heading for the car.

“Yes, but you’re under the influence.” Minseok grinned.

“Influence. Of what?”

“Me,” Baekhyun whispered, winking at Minseok.

Kyungsoo looked back and forth between them, finally settling on Minseok, “And?”

“Nothing,” Minseok lowered his voice, so only they would hear, “if you two are up to something, I’ll stuff you in the ovens.”

Baekhyun was still cackling when they pulled out of the lot. Jongdae, however, was huddled in the seat, looking like he was questioning his life choices.

“Hey?” Minseok whispered. 

“Hmm?”

“You know you don’t have to go, right?”

“No, no. I’m just caught up in my own head,” Jongdae mumbled. “I’m in danger of losing my scholarship. I mean, it’s not much, but I’ll have to drop out if I lose it.”

“I won’t let that happen. Tonight, we both get to forget real life for a few hours. Tomorrow, we’ll figure out your project. Okay?”

“I feel bad making you do that.”

“Uh, you’re not making me do anything. I offered. I don’t offer to do things I don’t want to do.”

“Yes, you do,” Kyungsoo cut in. “though, this is different. Jongdae, he’s a nerd. He does math for fun. Ten to one, he has an entire outline in his head for you already.”

“Shut up!” Minseok grumbled.

Finally, Jongdae joined in on the laughing. Minseok leaned back in the seat, hopeful that tonight would be a turning point.

**

Kyungsoo pulled into the parking garage of a large complex and shut the engine off.

“You guys ready to get _Nekkid?”_ Minseok asked when everyone climbed out of the car. 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun gawked at Minseok, who was doubled over for the second time that night.

“It’s the name of the restaurant.” Minseok winked. “We can walk from here.”

“Where is here?” Jongdae asked, looking around.

“My apartment. Believe it or not, the parking is better.” Minseok shrugged.

By the size of the line out front, Minseok wasn’t kidding. The place was packed. Even in the sweltering heat, the outside tables were full. Looks like they’d be waiting a bit. 

“Minseok?”

Both Minseok and Kyungsoo grinned, clapping the guy on the shoulder as they took turns hugging him. 

“Who’s that?” Baekhyun whispered.

“You’d know before I would.” 

“True. Come on, looks like we’re being invited in.”

“Great,” Jongdae muttered, shuffling behind him.

Turns out, Jongdae’s worry was unfounded. Yixing was a friend of Minseok’s from his college days and owned the place. He set them up in a corner table despite Kyungsoo and Minseok complaining about cutting the line. 

“Sit down and shut up, will you? I have a large party clearing out. You’d have been seated within the next ten minutes anyway. I see you brought some newbies.”

“I’m Baek and this—”

“Jongdae.” He held his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you. I hope you’re hungry.” Yixing winked and wandered towards the kitchen.

“You won’t need that,” Minseok chuckled, taking the menu from Jongdae’s hand. 

“Why?”

“Cause Xingie is about to put together an epic sampler.”

And wasn’t that an understatement. Jongdae was beyond full and borderline drunk when they asked for the check. Of course, Yixing waved them off, forcing them to estimate an amount with Kyungsoo and Minseok threatening bodily harm if he didn’t take it.

“I cannot believe we ate that much. We killed over sixty wings, at least. Then add in the beer,” Baekhyun mumbled, holding on to Jongdae for support as they left.

“Aish, you’re such a fucking lightweight. Go hang on Soo.” Jongdae elbowed him.

“So mean!” He complained as Soo steadied him. “You’ll be nice to me.”

“That depends,” Kyungsoo grinned, “you throw up, and you’re dead to me.”

“Booooooo!” Baekhyun whined.

“Nah, he only pukes if you give him liquor,” Jongdae laughed when Baek stuck his tongue out.

“Oh, good. I was worried about my floors,” Minseok said.

“I was just gonna catch a cab from here,” Jongdae mumbled.

“Come back and sober up a bit,” Minseok said, tone leaving little room for argument.

“Yay! Party at Minseok’s,” Baekhyun said, still clinging to Kyungsoo.

And that’s how Jongdae found himself sitting on futons in Minseok’s living room. Baekhyun dropped out immediately, which wasn’t surprising. Kyungsoo abandoned them, claiming a headache, crashing in Minseok’s guest room.

“Are you ready to sleep?” Minseok asked, standing at the head of the hallway.

“Not really.”

“I’m going to have another beer. Maybe I’ll get lucky like Baekhyun, and be able to sleep.” Minseok moved towards the kitchen, “Want one?”

“Actually, yes, please.” He could use a little liquid courage. Being alone with Minseok was more intense than Jongdae expected.

What was it about Minseok that scared him so much? His initial opinion of him being an arrogant prick who glared at people beneath him was way off. Yixing told so many stories, Jongdae's head spun. They were roommates in college, studying and partying, bringing each other out of their shells. When Yixing had the idea for _Nekkid_ , he went directly to Minseok for advice. Turns out, Minseok had a knack for helping others.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Minseok placed a beer across the table from him, gesturing for Jongdae to sit.

“You,” Jongdae said, the alcohol loosening his tongue. “You’re not what I thought.”

Minseok barked a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth as Baekhyun grumbled about noisy people. “We should let him sleep. Follow me.”

Jongdae followed in the dark, passing through Minseok’s bedroom. Here, he had a little balcony that faced the river with comfy chairs. One of which, Tan was curled up on, sleeping. “This is beautiful. I’d be out here all the time.”

“I am. Sunrise and sunsets are gorgeous out here.” Minseok lifted the cat, settling him in his lap when he sat. “Now, what did you think I was?”

“I don’t know, arrogant, like everyone is beneath you.”

“I get that a lot. It’s my face,” Minseok chuckled. “I got my mother’s resting bitch face.”

“No, Sehun has that. For you, it’s your eyes. It’s like you see through them, cut them down until they’re nothing.” Jongdae took a sip, sputtering when Tan jumped on him. “You know, I applied because of your cat.”

“I guess I should bring him more often?” He chuckled.

“How are you not angry?”

“What would I be angry about?” Minseok looked over, face lit up by the moonlight and mischief. “Jongdae, if I took to heart what everyone I met thought of me, I’d have even more of a depressing life than I already do. The sad little orphan that no one likes.”

“Guess what, I take it back. You are an ass,” Jongdae said, making them both laugh. 

“That’s too bad. Tell me about this project of yours,” Minseok said, watching the stars.

They sat with Jongdae hunched over his phone, taking notes for an hour. That’s all it took. One hour, under Minseok’s gentle guidance, Jongdae figured out where he went wrong and reworked the project.

“Oh, my God, I could kiss you,” Jongdae said and flushed a deep red. “I mean—”

“Don’t worry, I know what you meant. I guess we should get some sleep, hmm?” He stood, stretching his arms over his head. The flash of skin made Jongdae’s mouth dry. “Dae?”

“Hmm, sorry. Yeah, we should.”

Sleep didn’t come easily.

At the first signs of light, Jongdae knew he was in for a long day. He dozed a few times, but spent a majority of the night tossing and turning. If Baekhyun had been sober, he would have killed him. 

Another fifteen minutes of scrolling through his phone, and Jongdae figured he should get up. He rolled out of bed, pulled his jeans on, and padded down the hall to the bathroom. Here, Minseok lined the walls with all sorts of pictures, the first of which was a picture of him grinning ear to ear, holding a baby while young Junmyeon pouted. Several smaller frames showed them through the years, brothers, and best friends, playing and fighting. 

Jongdae paused in front of another big shot of Junmyeon’s graduation. He was sandwiched between their parents with Jongin and Minseok holding balloons and flowers. Then Minseok’s college graduation, positioned much the same, only with him in the middle this time. Minseok was a perfect combination of them both. It was hard to decide who he favored more even with the shocking blue hair.

The next picture stole Jongdae’s breath. Jongin’s high school graduation. Their missing parents were painfully apparent in their tight smiles. It would have been an adorable shot if he didn’t know how much pain they were in, seeing how Junmyeon and Jongin clung to Minseok. Upon closer inspection, you could clearly see they had all been crying.

“That was a hard day,” Kyungsoo whispered, coming up beside him. “Minseok was so damned proud that day. He fought tooth and nail to help Jongin pull his grades up after everything. All while running the bookstore and opening the cafe.”

“I misjudged him.”

“Bull shit. I’m dating your best friend. I know exactly what you thought of him.” Kyungsoo winked. “I’ll go get Baek up and get you home.”

“What about Minseok?”

“Let him sleep. He’s got a hell-of-a day ahead of him. He goes to visit his parents with Junmyeon and Jongin, then they have to endure their Uncle. The man who was driving when their parents died.”

“Yuck.”

“You have no idea,” Kyungsoo tapped his shoulder. “We leave in five. I’ll stop by the shop for you to get your bags.”

Back in his own apartment, Jongdae finished making the changes needed to his project, while, more often than he’d like to admit, he thought of Minseok.

**

The dinner was as horrendous as Minseok expected. Every year, they had to relive the damn accident. Their Uncle rambled on and on, whining about how his leg had never properly healed. Walking with a cane meant he was still alive. 

Between the constant bitching and the terrible food, Minseok felt sick. He could think of a million other ways to honor his parents. Instead, he spent the evening trying not to fly across the table and strangle his Uncle while choking down enough of the overcooked duck to be considered polite. 

Finally, Minseok tucked the drunk bastard into a cab and sent him home. They got left with the check, as per usual. 

“This is the last time we’re doing this,” Minseok said, letting his brothers in. They always stayed together on the anniversary.

“You said that last year,” Jongin whined.

“Yeah, I mean it this time. I’ll take care of it.”

“Hey, why’d you pull everything out already?” Jongin asked, pulling the futon aside so he could get to the sofa.

“Oh, uh, Kyungsoo and I took Jongdae and Baekhyun to Yixing’s last night. You know how that goes.”

“You’re saying Jongdae slept here?” Junmyeon scratched his lip in an attempt to hide his grin.

“Knock it off. Baekhyun can’t hold his liquor, and I didn’t want Jongdae to handle it alone. Plus, I told him I’d help him fix his project. Nothing more.” Minseok could hear them whispering from the kitchen. If it took getting drunk two nights in a row to survive this, so be it. “Soju?”

“Please, I always feel like I need to get plastered after these damn dinners.” Jongin made himself comfortable, flipping channels. 

“So do I.” Minseok settled between them with three bottles. 

“I’m just glad he didn’t beg for money this year,” Junmyeon sighed, accepting his.

“True,” Jongin held up his bottle. “A toast to mom and dad. And to my brothers. I don’t know what I’d have done without either of you.”

They clinked their bottles together and downed half in one go.

“I say we get lost in movies and not bring up the topic again.” Minseok leaned back, letting Jongin curl up against him.

Usually, Minseok hid his grief from his brothers, but tonight, he wasn’t strong enough. He let himself tilt to the side, resting his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder while pretending not to see each other cry. 

Around two, Minseok woke up to the menu of the DVD on repeat. He sat up, nudging Jongin until he relocated to the futon. Sleeping on the couch, crammed between two other people, really messed up Minseok’s back. His spine popped as he stretched.

“Soju took us all out, huh?” Junmyeon mumbled.

“That was the plan. Go back to sleep.”

“You too.” Junmyeon eyed him.

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask. Goodnight.”

In his bedroom, Minseok plugged his phone in, noticing he had a couple of notifications. Odd. He slept through the vibrations in his pocket. Typing in his passcode, he found four messages from Soo and some from an unknown number. He opted for Kyungsoo’s first.

_4:47 pm from Soo: Last night was fun. Dae said you guys stayed up? I got their bags from the safe when I took them home. Good luck tonight._

_9:26 pm from Soo: Are you home? How was dinner? Jun and Nini are staying with you, right?_

_9:27 pm from Soo: Before I forget, I gave your number to Jongdae._

_1:02 am from Soo: Kim Minseok! I’m worried. If you don’t text me back by 11 tomorrow, I'm coming over!_

_2:36 am to Soo: Calm down. Dinner sucked as usual. Yes, they're here. We got trashed and fell asleep on the couch. I’m going back to bed, call you tomorrow._

Kyungsoo would probably show up anyway, with hangover food. As he laid down, curiosity got the better of him. He assumed the unknown number was Jongdae from Soo’s message. Sure enough, it was.

_9:45 pm from unknown: Hey, Minseok. This is Jongdae. Kyungsoo gave me your number. Hope that’s okay?_

_9:46 pm from unknown: I don’t want to bother you. I know you have a lot of stuff going on, but I wanted to say thank you. I appreciate all your help with that stupid paper. I turned it in tonight. I guess we’ll see how it went. I hope you had fun at dinner._

_9:46 pm from unknown: That sounds dumb, I’m sorry. Good night._

Minseok snorted. Fun?

_2:42 am to Jongdae: Let me know when you get it back. I’m happy to help anytime. Dinner was… well, it was what it was. Good night, Jongdae._

  
  


Tuesday morning, Minseok noticed Jongdae outside of the shop. He checked the clock, he was a whole forty minutes early. Minseok gestured for Soo to let him in, instead of leaving him to sit out in the heat until Junmyeon showed up. “Why are you so early?” Kyungsoo asked when he got there.

“I guess I was eager to get here.”

“Mmm-hmm. He’s prepping the machines.” Kyungsoo waved him through. 

Minseok didn’t hear him when Jongdae called, the roar of the grinder too loud. He nearly tripped over the cat as he went to get closer.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Jongdae bent down, scooping up the furball.

“What are you doing here?” Minseok cut the machine.

“I, uh, got my paper back.” Jongdae stuttered, trying to calm his breathing. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Huh? Oh, right. Yeah.” If Minseok wanted to believe that’s why Jongdae struggled to speak, so be it.

“So?” Minseok asked, dumping the freshly ground coffee into a weird-looking glass filter, and fitted it over a carafe.

“What is that?”

“You’ve never had drip coffee?”

“No.” Jongdae continued to scratch behind Tan’s ears, finding the rhythmic purring comforting.

“I’ll show you.”

Jongdae put Tan in his bed with a scratch to his chin and moved behind the counter. The smell of the ground beans alone was mouth-watering. “I used to hate coffee.”

“I’m sorry. We can no longer be friends. You have to leave now.” Minseok smiled so wide his gums showed. 

“Don’t you start,” Jongdae laughed.

“I’m only living up to my reputation,” His lips pursed as he shrugged. “Okay, what’s the best coffee you’ve ever had?”

“Uh, what you’ve made me,” Jongdae blurred out.

“Before that?”

“There was a place near my parents. I used to go with my brother, and we’d bring back a spiced coffee. I have no idea what was in it, but it’s my mother’s favorite.” Jongdae glanced up. “I shouldn’t have—”

“Nonsense. Hmm,” Minseok mused, pulling a few shakers from the shelf, adding a bit of each. “Okay, watch.

Taking the pot of boiled water, Minseok poured enough to cover the grounds and waited. After a few seconds, coffee dripped into the carafe. When it slowed, Minseok poured more water over it. 

Pour.

Wait. 

Pour.

Wait.

The aroma of cinnamon, ginger, and cloves filled the air. 

“How do you do that?” Jongdae inhaled. “It smells exactly as I remember it.”

“Coffee is what I’m good at.” Minseok filled a cup, slid it over, and filled two more.

“I imagine that’s a lie.” Jongdae blew on it, humming his satisfaction at the first sip. 

“What’s a lie, and what smells so good?” Kyungsoo put a tray of fruit tarts on the counter and picked up his mug. “Thank you.”

“Jongdae thinks I’m some kind of prodigy.” Minseok huffed, raiding his cup. “I can do this and numbers. That’s it.”

“I’m staying out of it.” Kyungsoo put the tarts in the case, leaving two on the counter. He paused at the kitchen door. “FYI, it’s totally a lie. Everything he touches. Remember that, Jongdae.”

“Yah, you brat. Baekhyun is a terrible influence!” Minseok stared at the door for a second, debating if jail was worth it. Just because Jongdae missed the innuendo, didn’t mean Soo should’ve said it. Hell, Minseok was lucky Jongdae was on speaking terms, no need to scare him off. “You were saying?”

“Hmm?” Jongdae’s eyebrows drew together.

“Your project?”

“Oh!”

Jongdae started talking, hands waving around. Minseok had never seen him so animated. Sure, they had decent conversations at Yixing’s and after. This was different. For one, Jongdae was sober, and two, Baekhyun wasn’t here acting as a human shield.

“I told you, you could do it,” Minseok said when Jongdae ran out of steam.

“I never would have figured it out on my own.” He shook his head.

“But that’s the thing, you did. I did the same thing with Baekhyun.” Minseok looked over his shoulder. “You’d better go. Junmyeon is looking for you.”

“Right, see you later. And thanks again.”

Waiting until Jongdae’s back was turned, Minseok gestured to Junmyeon to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was Myeon to say something and have Jongdae miserable again. No, Minseok didn’t want that. He wasn’t entirely sure what exactly he did want, but he knew he didn’t want Jongdae hiding and sulking anymore.

**

Things started to shift since Minseok helped him with his project over a month ago. Jongdae couldn’t put his finger on what exactly changed, but he was pleased anyway. In fact, he’d been going in before his shifts to hang out, laughing with Minseok and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had even started teaching him to bake.

“Dae, grab the profiteroles? They’re going to burn.” He pointed to the oven. “Put them on the counter there. They can sit until it’s time to fill them.”

“Got em.” Jongdae put the sheet pan on the counter and moved the puffs to the cooling rack. “What else can I do?”

“The mixer. Can you turn it on low and start adding the sugar I measured out. I have the milk going over here,” Kyungsoo said, stirring as he spoke. “Is it mixed?”

“Yeah.” Jongdae nodded. “What is this for? It doesn’t look so good.”

“It will when it’s done. See the little bowls next where the sugar was? Turn the mixer up a notch and then slowly add those.” 

“Like that?” Jongdae slowly poured each ingredient in.

“Yup, good. Bring the bowl over.”

“It looks weird. Did I do it wrong?” Jongdae grimaced.

“Nope. That’s what it’s supposed to look like. This is where the magic happens.” Kyungsoo laughed at himself. “Sorry. Don’t tell Baek I said that.”

“Ha, he’d have several comments, I’m sure.” Jongdae stood back, watching Kyungsoo carefully combine the egg mixture into the hot cream perfectly. “Okay, you kinda are magic. How the heck did they not scramble?”

“By tempering them. I added a little of the hot cream to warm them, then slowly combined the mixture. Plus, constant stirring helps. Grab that bowl and strainer, please?” Kyungsoo handed him the pan while he started the next batch of pasties. “Once you strain it, put the bowl on ice and keep stirring.”

Jongdae nestled the bowl into the ice, strained the cream, and stirred. Kyungsoo taught him how to use a pastry bag and fill the profiteroles. After Jongdae pipped the cream, Kyungsoo dipped them into chocolate.

“Looks like I have a little production team going in here.” Minseok stood in the doorway, watching them work. “Maybe I could steal Jongdae from my brother.”

“You probably could. Jongdae seems to like it here, and I could use the help,” Kyungsoo answered, realizing Jongdae was caught in his own head. “Try one.”

Minseok placed a coffee in front of both of them, casually rubbing Jongdae's shoulder. He looked over the little puffs and chose one that was so overstuffed, it was ready to fall apart.

If Jongdae’s brain were functioning, he would have laughed at how cliche the situation was. Especially as Minseok bit down, a bit of the cream running from the corner of his mouth as they locked eyes. Minseok hummed a little before licking the excess from his lips. Jongdae couldn’t help the little squeak he made.

“You’d better go.” Kyungsoo elbowed him. “We open soon.”

“Oh, uh, right. Thanks, Soo.” 

He tossed the apron on the hook, not looking back as he ran from the shop. Thank, God they had a book release to prepare for. Jongdae could avoid the cafe until his shift was over and not feel guilty doing it. 

Later that week, Jongdae curled up on the couch with his feet wedged under Baekhyun’s thigh while he played video games. It was the hottest day so far, and here he was, freezing. 

“Dude, go turn it up if you’re that cold. You keep getting me killed with all the wiggling.” Baekhyun bitched, throwing his controller on the table. 

“No, then you’ll be hot.”

“So,” Baekhyun tapped Jongdae’s thigh, “how’s work been? Drool on any books recently.”

“Oh, screw you.” Jongdae sat up, huddled into his blanket with a pout. “Sometimes, I wish I never took the job.”

“Why?”

“Because I can barely get anything done. It’s like I start something, look up, see Minseok, and forget what the hell I was doing. I made an ass out of myself already this week. You should have seen it. He tried one of the cream puff things I made with Soo, and I reacted like it was a top-notch porn experience.”

Baekhyun busted out laughing. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“How would you know?” Baekhyun only stared at him. “Oh, right. Soo.”

“Yeah, Soo,” Baekhyun continued to laugh.

“I can’t handle this anymore. I only applied because of the stupid, pretty cat. Now, I’m tortured by its genius, pretty owner.” Jongdae sighed. “He must think I’m a moron.” 

“I doubt that. After two months, I’m sure he would have said something. Maybe you should tell him how you feel?”

“What good would that do? I’m lucky he tolerates my babbling at him as it is.”

“Oh, man. You’re both fucking dense.” Baekhyun stood up. “Kyungsoo is picking me up in an hour for a movie. You’re welcome to come.”

“Nah—”

“I want you to come.”

“Baek, I’m tired and sore. Just go enjoy your date.”

“Kim Jongdae, get your ass in the shower. One hour.”

And that’s how Jongdae found himself in the back of Kyungsoo’s car. He didn’t expect Minseok, arms full of popcorn and snacks, waiting inside the theater for them. Minseok shoved everything at Baekhyun and Jongdae, grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, and pulled him aside.

“Look, he’s pissed.” Jongdae couldn’t hear what was being said, though it wasn’t hard to guess, with the way he was gesturing wildly. He said something else, then turned straight for Jongdae. “Oh, shit. What do I do?”

“Relax. He’s mad at us, not you.”

“Why would he—?”

“Jongdae, I’m sorry. They’re meddling,” Minseok said, not hearing their conversation.

“See. Us, not you.” Baekhyun nudged Jongdae towards Minseok. “Have fun.”

“Minseok?” Jongdae trailed off, scratching at his neck.

“Uh, can we talk for a minute? I need to explain something. After, you can decide if you want to stay and watch the movie with me.” Minseok couldn’t stand still, shifting his weight from foot to foot, and rubbing his palms on his jeans.

“Okay?” Jongdae put the popcorn and soda on the bench and sat down. 

Minseok settled next to him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to go this way. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have this insane idea. No, that’s not the right word. God, I’m nervous.”

The hesitance in Minseok’s voice is what made things click for Jongdae. Was it possible? Were they literally dancing around each other all this time? One look into Minseok’s eyes said yes. Yes, they were. Jongdae reached out, one finger stroked across his cheekbone.

“Tell me, am I getting this right?”

“Hmm, I dunno?” Minseok smiled, realizing Jongdae felt the same. “Are you just going to sit there, or—?”

The words died in Minseok’s throat as Jongdae tugged him forward. It was the smallest of kisses, hardly a kiss at all if he’s honest. He smiled at Minseok and held out his hand. Jongdae didn’t know where they’d go from there, but for the first time since he started, he was glad he was led to the bookstore by a stupid fluffy cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this one. I hope I did your prompt justice. <3  
> A special thanks to my friend for reading and encouraging me, even when I was supposed to be your beta.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
